


Panry Drabbles

by commodorenewt



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Warnings will vary, collection of drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodorenewt/pseuds/commodorenewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Panry Drabbles :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. REGRETS

> _**_A/N: This is a short drabble. Human AU. High School? College? I don’t know. Haha. I was bored. Sue me._ ** _

_The first time you see him was when he was sitting in a corner of the coffee shop, a book in hand, oblivious to the world around him. He looks up from his book, and you can feel his eyes looking but you can’t look, you just grab your coffee and leave._

_The second time you see him was in the halls, talking to his friends, throwing his head back laughing at something they said. He walks towards you and you catch his eye but you walk in the opposite direction._

_The third time you see him, he’s in line for a film, with a woman, no two, both fussing over him and him just smiling at them fondly. He smiles at you and sighs as one of the women tries to comb his hair into place. He raises his hand to say hello but you turn back and walk away._

_The fourth time you see him he’s in the arms of another and all you can think about is the three chances you had. He catches your eye and the skip of your heart was there, breath caught in your throat, everything… but you  didn’t make a move because you were sacred._


	2. HOME

> **_Short AU Drabble. This is an AU. :) Peter is about 26 here and Henry’s 24.:)_ **

Peter looked at his watch and smiled. He grabbed his phone and dialled a number. He waited… one ring, two and then it turned to three. Peter waited patiently until Henry picked up. “Hello?” A groggy voice answered. Peter’s smile widened. “Peter? It’s 12 am.” His boyfriend whined.

Peter chuckled softly. “I’m sorry, Love but I wanted to be the first one to greet you.” Peter told him. “Happy birthday.”

"Thank you babe." Henry told him. "I wish you were here." Peter was sure that he wasn’t meant to hear it because Henry cleared his throat. "I thought you won’t be able to call me…"

"Well, my commander gave me some time." Peter told him. "Love, can you get up and check the mailbox for me?"

"Peter, it’s 12 bloody am. I don’t want to leave the bed." Henry groaned.

Peter sighed. “Come on, I want to make sure Rufio didn’t mess it up.” Peter told him. “Please. You can go back to sleep after.” Peter promised. Henry huffed before sighing a forced ‘fine’. “Thank you.”

Moments later, he heard the bed creaking. Neither ended the call. Peter filled the silence with stories about his adventures. He heard the doorknob turn and Henry’s phone dropped on the floor. “Peter.” Henry whispered. He could feel his eyes watering at the sight of his boyfriend who’s been away for 2 years. He reached out and touched his arm, wanting to make sure that he was really there. “You’re home!” Henry said, throwing himself in Peter’s open arms. “I missed you so much.” He said, feeling Peter’s arms lock around him. He buried his face in Peter’s neck, breathing him in. Peter was safe, he was home.  _He was finally home_. He let the tears fall, feeling a weight instantly lift in his chest.

Peter buried his face in Henry’s neck, letting his nose breathe in his boyfriend’s scent. And it was just like he remembered it. Mint and just… home. Peter spent 2 years dreaming of this day and it was better than he hoped for. “I missed you too, Henry.” He wasn’t going anywhere soon.


	3. BLADE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning :/

> **A short drabble. AU. No magic. Trigger Warning. ~~ _Mentioned Suicide Attempt and Self-Harm_~~**
> 
> **_I don’t know how to tag triggers :S_ **

_  
_Peter stopped by the threshold between their bedroom and the bathroom. Watching Henry as he sat on the bathroom counter, looking at the blade in his hand… His eyes shifting towards the exposed skin of his arm every so often. Peter couldn’t help but remember the way the blood flowed down Henry’s arms that fateful night seven months ago. Some of the lines he made were gone but there were scars left too. He slowly moved closer to the younger man, taking the blade from his hand and bringing the hand up to his lips. “I’m here.” Peter told him. _You don’t need this._  Peter would never say it but he always felt guilty for driving Henry to harming himself. “I’m here.” He repeated, making Henry look into his eyes.


	4. PROTECT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this [giftset](http://-panry.tumblr.com/post/68926313538/panry-au-peter-falling-through-a-portal)

Regina didn’t know what else to do. She needed to keep Henry safe and keeping Peter Pan in their world was doing the exact opposite of it. Neal and Killian hauled an unconscious Peter near the well and Regina stood there with the bottle filled with the potion that would create a portal between their world and Neverland. It was time to take Peter Pan home. “Are you sure we want to do this?” Neal asked, looking at the E— Regina. “Maybe he  _has_  changed.”

"Do you remember what he did to your father?" Regina asked. "He literally stuffed him in a box. Or to Henry for that matter? He wanted to take our son’s heart!" She turned her back to him, facing the well once again. "If you think that’s not reason enough to do this then I don’t know what is." She, herself wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to do because for some reason, Henry loved this boy. She didn’t want to take him away but Henry’s safety is more important. Peter Pan put their son’s life in danger. She took a step up on the well, opening the bottle and then poured a small drop of the potion in the well. She watched as the water of the well reacted to the drop.

"Mom?" She heard a voice call. Regina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before dropping the rest of the potion in the well. "What are you doing?!" Henry asked, attempting to move forward but he found that his limbs couldn’t move. He was stuck where he was. He turned around found Mr. Gold and the rest of his family standing there, with a look of determination on their faces. He looked at the four people near standing near the well. He suddenly realised what they were doing. "No. Please, don’t do this!" Henry said, struggling against the invisible force holding him. "Please!"

"It’s for your own good, Henry." Regina said, giving Neal and Killian a nod. Both men hauled Peter up and as they did the boy started to wake. She turned to look at her son, Gold’s magic won’t keep him standing there for long. "Hurry!" She told them before running over to Henry to stop him from interfering. She wrapped her arms around Henry keeping him in his place.

Peter’s eyes opened and he quickly realised what was happening. Killian and Neal quickly threw him into the well, he grabbed the ledge, gripping it tight but the portal was sucking him in. “NO!” He yelled but it didn’t really matter. He should have known that those fools will pull something like this on them.  _He should have known_. If he knew that was the last word Henry will hear him say, he would have made better use of it. The portal engulfed him and the next thing he knew he was back in Neverland.


	5. MISTAKES

Henry was looking out his window, staring at the clock tower when he heard his door open. He didn’t bother looking over his shoulder because he already knew who it was. It was either Regina or Emma. “Regina said you haven’t had dinner yet.” He heard Emma say. Henry sighed, stopping the urge to reply. They were all in on it. They all wanted to get rid of him. “You’re not hungry yet?” Emma asked. Henry shifted, still refusing the urge to reply to one of his mothers. “This is getting old, Henry.” Emma told him. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do. In the time that they were together, Henry hasn’t been this mad at him. Sure, he was disappointed when he found that she lied about Neal but still, he forgave her. “Talk to us.”

Henry didn’t move to face her. He still had his back turned to her. “Young man, your mother is talking to you. Don’t ignore her.” The sound of Regina’s voice added to the mix. They still didn’t get a response. “Henry Mills! Do not ignore us.” Regina told him.

Henry didn’t really understand how they could expect him to be okay with all of it, how they can expect him to act like they didn’t just send his true love away. “I’m sorry, but didn’t you ignore me when I asked you to not send Peter away too?”

"That’s an entirely different matter! We were trying to protect you!" Regina said, placing her hands on her hips. "He was a danger to everyone here especially you!"

"He wasn’t causing trouble!" Henry yelled. He knew that Peter wouldn’t because he promised he wouldn’t and he always kept his promises, at least to Henry anyway. Peter knew what was at stake. "He wasn’t being a danger to anyone especially!" Henry couldn’t hold it in anymore. His tears was falling and he was just done. He turned to Regina. "I thought you wouldn’t do to me what Cora did to you! You took him away! You practically wiped him off the face of this planet! I thought you wouldn’t do it because you knew how it felt to lose your true love!"

Regina’s eyebrows furrowed and she glanced at Emma who was looking at Henry worriedly. “Henry, you can’t honestly believe that boy is your true love. He’s a monster.”

"Then what are you?" Henry asked before he could stop himself. His hand flew to his mouth and he didn’t mean it. He was just mad. Regina didn’t deserve that. She didn’t deserve that. He knew why… He understand why, They wanted him to safe but he didn’t want to. His chest was empty. He lost Peter. "I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it." He wasn’t the only one surprised at his words though. Emma and Regina were both taken aback at his words. He could literally see Regina’s whole world shatter at his words and he didn’t want that. "Mom… I’m sorry."

Regina didn’t say another word and left the room. What could she say? Somehow, Henry was right. She was a monster. There was a part that told her not listen to her son because he was hurting but listening to that part also entailed her to listening to Henry telling her that she lost him his true love. Did she? Was Peter Pan Henry’s true love? If so, did she do what Cora did to Daniel?

"I didn’t mean to say it." Henry told Emma who was looking at him like he wanted to intentionally hurt Regina. He had to admit that there was a part of him that did want to do it. "I just… I feel miserable."

"We’re sorry we did it." Emma told him. "But all we want is to keep you safe."

"I was safe." Henry told her. "I wasn’t in any danger. Peter wasn’t a threat."

"He’s called a little demon for a reason, Henry." Emma told Henry. "We’re sorry but I hope you can see why we did it."

"I just hoped you saw that he did change too." Henry told him. "Everyone… everyone in this town thought he was charming and decent, why couldn’t you?" Henry turned to face the clock tower again. It was 5 minutes to 8. What was Peter doing now? Did he get to Neverland in one piece? Was he looking for a way to come back to Henry? There were so many question filling his head and he didn’t have answers for them, no one did except for Peter Pan. "Everyone deserves a second chance, don’t they?"


	6. ADVENTURE

"Do you ever wonder if I think about what’s beyond these white walls?" Henry could help but ask the boy attending to him. "You know, experience everything everyone I hear talk about?" Peter didn’t answer. He knew the answer to that question. "I do… you know. So much." Henry said, neglecting the fact that Peter didn’t really answer. 

Henry was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, filling his head with thoughts of adventures he wanted to go on when he’s finally free. There was a knock on his door, and he looked at its direction, only to see Peter Pan standing there. The nurses told him that the lad went on a vacation. Henry was a bit miffed because Peter didn’t tell him he was leaving. It’s been about two months since he last saw the lad. Henry missed him. “You feeling better?” Peter asked. Henry nodded. “I need you to come with me.” Peter told him.

Henry tilted his head in question. “Why?”

"Because I have something to show you." Peter told him. He entered the room and helped Henry into his wheelchair. 

"Where are we going?" Henry asked, looking up at the boy pushing his chair. "Where are you taking me?" Peter didn’t answer. He just pushed the towards the end of the hallway, turning right at the end. They entered the lecture hall and there was a big screen set up there with a couch in front of it. "What is this?" Peter pushed his chair towards the front and stopped by the stairs.

"You said you wanted to see the outside world." Peter said, walking around the chair. He then carried Henry up and set him comfortably on the couch. "Since I can’t take you outside, I decided to bring it to you." He sat next to Henry and as soon as he did, the television turned on.

Peter appeared on screen. He was talking to the camera, talking to Henry, telling him what was going on, what was happening. Telling him everything. It was different on going on it himself, of course it was but… Peter tried. He leaned his body on the older boy’s, smiling when Peter wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> follow Drabble for protect & mistakes  
> inspired by this [gifset.](http://-panry.tumblr.com/post/69533203063)
> 
> I meant publish this much sooner after Mistakes but Inspiration has not been a frequent visitor these past few days… Anywaay. I hope you guys enjoy this one! Haha. I’m trying to get used to HTML…:))

  Its been  ** _two_**  years since Peter’s untimely return to Neverland  
                   and not a  ** _day_**  goes by that Henry doesn’t think about him,  
  
                                    **[** not a  _ **day**_ ,  
not an  _ **hour**_ ,  
                                                not a  ** _second_** goes by **]**  
  
                    Henry doesn’t  ** _wish_  **the older boy to be with  ** _him_**. **** __  
  
**{ _Henry still loved_ _him._ }  
  
**                     Henry lived his life and he tried to move on but he  _ **can’t**_.  
  
                                      Peter was  _the **one**_.  
  
                      He’s never fully grasped the meaning of Katy Perry’s ’Thinking of You’  
                                  but now… he’s fully grasped it.  
  
                                       Peter was his  ** _true_   _love_** …  
  
                                               **[** and now… he was gone. **]**  
  
              Henry was walking home, and he felt cold,  
                          And it wasn’t just because of the snow on the ground.  
  
              There were kids outside, playing in the snow.  
                   Some kids were building snow men  
                         Some kids were making snow angels.  
                               And some kids were having snow ball fights.  
  
               Henry was supposed to be with his friends at the hill.  
                     Having drinks and laughing around like he usually does.  
  
                                      {But Henry didn’t feel like  **pretending**.}  
  
               He pushed the door to their house open and went up to his room.  
                     There he found a small pouch seating on his desk.  
  
                                 There was a note attached to it.  
                                      He could hear his heart beating in his ears.  
  
                 _Henry,  
  
_                              _We decided to give you your gift a little early this year.  
_ _Your mother and I apologise if it took so long for us to get it._  
                 We did our best and we hope you won’t waste this chance.  
                 We love you, Henry. We hope you know that. We only want  
                 the best for our prince. We hope you like it.  
  
                                                                           All our love,  
                                                                      Regina  & Emma  
  
                 P.S. Your other present is in the garage!  
                                  **Use that wisely as well**  
  
                 Henry smiled at the message from his mothers.  
                             It was rough at the start but they were okay now.  
                                          They finally understood.  
  
                  He rushed downstairs and he went to the garage.  
                             He didn’t waste any time, he knew where he had to go.  
  
                  Henry’s palms were sweating as he drove through Storybrooke.  
                             His mind was racing, attempting to think so many thoughts.  
  
                   All of them were pleasant though. All of them were happy for once.  
  
                   He finally arrived at his destination  
                            And this was this moment, a slight second  
                                     where everything… Henry feared to be a dream.  
  
                    He pinched himself, scratching at his arms  
                            assuring himself that he was indeed awake.  
  
                    He stepped up on the well, dropped the bean  
                            and waited, and waited, and waited until the portal opened.  
  
                    It has been opened for 5 minutes already…  
                            Nothing was coming through… Has Peter given up?  
                                  The thought broke Henry’s heart. He closed his eyes.  
                                            No. Peter wouldn’t. Peter wouldn’t give up.  
                                                      He wouldn’t given up on  _them_ … on  **** _him._  
  
                    Henry’s heart has already sunk when a hand gripped his.  
                              He looked inside and Peter was there, hanging on.  
                                      There was that annoying smirk on his face  
                                               Peter won’t ever know how much Henry missed it.  
  
                      “Peter?” Henry said, once Peter was standing on his own two feet.  
  
                      “ **** _I’m here, Henry._ " Peter said, pulling the smaller boy in.


	8. don't say goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Panry drabble because I miss writing this pairing. Uhh, major character death. :) Angst!

"I think we forgot how happy endings work." Peter smirked, closing his eyes but opened them when Henry squeezed his hand too tight. "Don’t cry, I’ll always be here." Peter said, touching Henry’s chest.

"Don’t leave me." Henry whispered, pressing his lips on Peter’s knuckles and letting his tears fall from his eyes. "Don’t… please."

"I don’t think I can hold on any longer, Henry." Peter told him honestly.

"Don’t say goodbye…" Henry cried. "Don’t,"

"I won’t." Peter assured him. "Shh," Peter said, tugging on Henry’s hand to make him move closer. "Be happy, Henry."

Peter’s eyes closed and after a few moments his chest stopped moving.


	9. time and forgiveness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> henry and peter are not related here. peter didn't die :)

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" Emma asked, looking a little terrified about what she was about to do. Henry rolled his eyes and nodded. "We don't have to do this." She said again for the nth time that day. "We don't have to do this today."

"Go." Henry told her, placing a hand on her back. "I want you to be happy." He pushed her forward and smiled when his mom hurried inside to Killian. Henry turned around and found Peter Pan standing there, a rare frown on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"You urge everyone you love to be happy," Peter began to say when Henry pulled him to walk with him. "I don't understand why you can't let yourself be happy as well."

"What makes you think I'm not happy?" Henry asked, stopping.

Peter turned to look at him and shrugged. "Because you're not with me? I'm your true love and yet you deny me and my advances."

Henry scoffed, shaking his head lightly. "You might be my true love but my dad's gone as a result of the curse you unleashed on our town." Henry crossed his arms over his chest. "You tried to curse everyone here."

"And I already apologised for it!"

"I want to forgive you, Peter, really, I need more time, damn it."

Peter looked at him, unsure. Will Henry ever find it in his heart to forgive him? Maybe... But the pain, the wound is still fresh and bleeding. He can't yet. Peter moved towards him. He placed a hand on the back of his neck and drew him forward. Ue pressed a kiss on his forehead, making both of them close their eyes. Henry couldn't help but lean in Peter warmth. "I love you." Peter said as he pulled away. "I've waited centuries to be with you. I think I can wait just a bit longer." Their eyes met and Peter disappeared moments later without another word.


	10. love makes me do stupid things

"You didn’t have to prove yourself." Henry told him. "I was happy."

Peter shook his head. “But I did. I wanted to prove I’m worthy of you.”

"But…"

"You don’t understand, you never did… You love me, I know. And I love you." Peter ran a hand through his hair. "But these hands have caused so many deaths, and I can’t see myself touching you with them."

"You said that you can’t see living without me either." Henry said quietly. He pulled his leg up and frowned. "And you’re doing it now."

"Henry…"

"It’s different?" Henry said weakly. "How is it different?"

"You’ll be safe, Henry." Peter snapped. "YOU’LL BE SAFE!"


End file.
